Harvest Moon: Hero of Hidden Leaf Valley
by NarutosFangirl4ever
Summary: Naruto is an ordinary boy who leaves his birthplace to start a new life. But when the source of Konoha's success, the Scroll of Prosperity, is stolen, it's up to him and the town to get it back! Naruto x OC


Lightning lit the sky, illuminating a road sign: "Welcome to Konoha: The Village Hidden in the Leaves" as a horse drawn cart rattled through the rain. Normally, carts wouldn't be outside in the pouring rain, but this one was determined to get to its destination. As it travelled along the dirt path, the driver turned to the lone passenger, who was soaking wet and tired from a long journey. "We'll be at your new house in a couple of minutes," shouted the driver, who had to raise his voice over the rain, thunder and lightning "Can you hang in there for just a while longer?" The passenger only shrugged his shoulders and continued to silently watch the road roll under the cart. He had travelled a long way from his birthplace, Mineral Town, but after his parents died from a horse race accident and illness respectably, he wanted to move on with his life and start anew.

The cart creaked to a stop when they arrived at an old, rundown house. The passenger jumped off the cart and gave the driver a few coins as fare. He watched as the cart turned around and disappeared into the night. Searching his pockets, he found the key to his new home, inserted it into the lock and opened the door. Inside, he could barely make out spider webs and dust particles floating in the air when lightning struck. _Boy, this house is a mess. It will take me a month to fix this place up. _He thought to himself as he headed for the bed that was near the window. He climbed onto it and the bed cracked under his weight, causing the legs to split in two and send the rest of it to the floor. The boy rolled his eyes and groaned as he did not want to sleep on the dirty floor. He crawled under the sheets and fell asleep, the sounds of thunder ringing in his ears.

The next morning, he woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and a knock at the door. He got up from the mess of his bed and looked into the cracked mirror. He saw his reflection, a round face with blonde hair and blue eyes with whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The boy nodded and went to open the door. When he opened it, he saw a girl standing there with a gentle smile on her face. She looked to be the same age as him, with blonde hair and blue eyes just like him, but the only difference was that she had **wolf ears and a tail**. "Hey there handsome," the girl began, going towards the flirty angle "Did you enjoy the trip?" The boy blushed. "No. I didn't. There was too much rain." He replied. The girl's extra ears flattened to the side and she gave a dirty look. _New record. Three seconds and I already hate you. _She thought to herself as the boy's blush faded. "My name is Naruto." The boy said to her, wondering if the dirty look he received was intentional. "Nice to meet Naruto, my name is Madison." She replied, mocking him with the puppet she formed from her right hand "I run the ranch north from here. Intros like that make me sick."

"So you're saying that you already hate me?!" Naruto growled. "It took three seconds." Madison replied, turning her back towards him. "THREE FUCKING SECONDS?!" Naruto cried, sending a few birds scattering into the sky "THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!" Madison nodded. Naruto cried out in frustration and tried to punch her in the back of her head, but she took his fist and slammed him into the ground. Naruto was stunned (dazed and confused). How could someone like her be that strong? And how did she see it coming? Did she have eyes in the back of her head underneath all that hair? Madison grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to her eye level. "Now listen here, you little piece of shit. I don't play nice with your type, so unless you grow an extra set of balls in the next five minutes, I expect you give me some respect. Got IT?" she growled, baring her freakishly long and pointed teeth. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to sweat. _Dear lord, this girl's got some guts! She even stronger than most girls!_ Naruto thought as he sheepishly smiled and nodded in response. Relaxing, Madison let go of him. "You've got guts, Naruto, and I like that in a man. Now, I have to show you around the village as ordered by the mayor." she said, turning north. She pulled out a whistle and blew three notes. Seconds later they heard a horse whinny, then suddenly two horses galloped out of nowhere and stopped in front of Madison, tossing their heads up in eagerness. She stroked their noses and hopped onto the back of one. Naruto hesitated, but Madison grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the side of the other horse. He hopped onto its back and it reared onto his hind legs. "Whoa, horsey!" Naruto cried out. The horse turned his head towards him and snorted. Madison giggled, kicked her horse gently and they trotted towards the mountain trail. Naruto did the same, but the horse cantered instead of trotting. He gripped the reins tightly as the two rode up the trail; he had never ridden a full grown horse before, only ponies. He only relaxed when they stopped at the crest of a hill. His eyes widened as he took in his first view of Konoha.


End file.
